


BatFam Drabbles!

by ReadingMittens



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have no idea, M/M, Multi, probably a bunch of fluff and angst and smut, probably just pure shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:39:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingMittens/pseuds/ReadingMittens
Summary: Consists of fluff, angst, smut, and a lot of moments that could be classified as looking into the camera like in the office. Aka, Bruce is basically paying more for house repairs than Batman tech.Warnings, pairings, etc. will be put at the beginning of each chapter.





	BatFam Drabbles!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: N/A  
> Warnings: Language  
> Characters: Jason Todd, Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth, (probably Bruce somewhere)
> 
> Request here: ogboywonder.tumblr.com/ask

Jason would deny any accounts of him staying at Wayne Manor. He would refuse he ever returned there since his death. However, in reality, he spent more time there than he ever intended to. On the bright side, it was better than his crappy apartment he called his base. It worked for the most part. Of course, it was no Batcave but it did the job. Hid things well under the mess. And lost things well under the mess.

"Damn it," He groaned, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up on his bed, frowning and blinking in the dark. Even under multiple blankets, he was shivering. This was getting ridiculous. For someone who had been dead, even this was too cold. It was summer, but this was too cold. Probably to accommodate to the demon spawn that was in the room down the hall or the bats in the Batcave below. Either way, it didn't piss Jason off any less as he ripped off the covers and stood from the bed. Shit. Cold floor. He was quick to slip on fuzzy socks that Babs had got him last Christmas.

Peeking out the door, he glanced around. Only the dim lights allowed Jason to see. The only bad part about sleeping in a house full of detectives was that they were aware of everything. Even the kid. If he could be considered a kid. 

Still, Jason moved down the steps silently. It was hard to keep from grumbling under his breath. He didn't care if he woke anyone up. As long as it wasn't Alfred. He walked into the foyer, heading to the left wall where the thermostat was attached. He even grabbed a blanket to wrap around himself when he passed through the living room. His eyes narrowed in the dim light at the thermostat. If only the Lazarus Pit could have given him expert vision. Maybe he should have eaten those carrots Alfred always insisted on growing up.

A rush of rage overcame Jason seeing the temperature. He threw the blanket on the ground and slammed his fist against the wall next to the thermostat. He wished he had Superman's strength to be able to shake the Manor.

Who's bright idea was it to turn it to fifty fucking degrees? This was bull. Anger was Jason's strongest emotion. It always had been.

_I'm gonna kill them. This time, I'm gonna do it._

Just because they all wore bat symbols didn't mean they had to live like bats. There was no way he was the only one who was freezing back to death in here. Tim was practically his own freezer.

Due to his fist against the wall, more lights turned on and the quick footsteps were heard down the stairs. A disheveled Dick was the first to appear, looking worriedly at Jason, afraid something was wrong. Well, something was wrong.

Next was the demon spawn brat who had a sharp glare and a blunt sword in his hand. He wasn't allowed lethal weapons. "What's going on, Todd?" He spoke sharply, standing defensively in front of Dick, his hands grasping the sword tightly, ready for whatever enemies there were.

Dear ol' Daddy Bats was next, narrowing his eyes at the scene as he rubbed the back of his neck, standing behind the other two, watching Jason, his eyes glancing at the dent in the wall now. It wouldn't be the first time the Manor would need a repair and certainly wouldn't be the last.

"WHO THE FUCK PUT THE THERMOSTAT AT FIFTY DEGREES?"


End file.
